After Effects 2: Life After
by rreitmeyer123
Summary: Short one-shots that take place after my story After Effects. Each one I list is stand alone but can contribute to the one before.
1. Harvest

When fall came, Clarke had become fully immersed into the everyday lives of the Tree People. After about a week of living there she began to work with the healers of the village. She learned from them about the plants and mixtures that could be used to help common illnesses, minor burns and infections. She taught them things she had learned from her mother growing up. It was hard earning the people's trust when she first started to work with the healers. It had taken a month before people would even let her treat them. That's was months back now though, things were good now. She was happy. Lexa's village itself was not particularly on that focused on farming, more hunting and such. With winter approaching the the neighboring villages within the Tree People clan pulled resources to survive the dark days that were to come. Before winter came, was the harvest and of course celebration.  
According to the book Lexa gave her the harvest festival was more than just a celebration for the years crops. It was when those who had made their intensions known the year before were married if that is what they still wished. Clarke had been living with Lexa but they hadn't actually made any declarations to the Tree People about the matter. Being a militaristic society the Commander of the clan officiated all unions, namely Lexa. Every time talk about the ceremony came up Lexa got quiet and pensive. The harvest festival was a huge event, sun up to sun up of celebration. After sun down the fires were lit and the marriage ceremonies were held.

Once the ceremonies were over Lexa collapse heavily into her chair next to Clarke letting out a heavy sigh. Clarke grabbed one of Lexa's hand intertwining their fingers. Lexa turned her head and briefly smiled at Clarke. Music began playing a rhythmic tune and the newly married couples danced in the center of the celebration. Slowly there were some other couples who tentatively joined the dancing.  
Smiling Clarke gripped Lexa's hand tighter and leaned over whispering, "Dance with me?"  
Lexa's eyes widen slightly and her mouth opened slightly, "Clarke?" She wasn't sure she had heard Clarke's question correctly. "Now?"  
Clarke nodded answering Lexa's question. She knew why Lexa was hesitant but she had figure out what dancing at the harvest festival meant months back. She had time to think it over, she made up her mind. Removing her hand from Lexa's grip Clarke stands and moves in front of her extending her hand. "Dance with me?" She asks again.  
Lexa pauses for a brief moment before taking Clarke's hand and rising to her feet. "You're sure?"  
"Are you?"  
Lexa tilts her head slightly to the side as if to ask if there was ever any doubt about how she felt about Clarke. Lexa closes her eyes and shakes she head then she pulls Clarke close to her. "I've always been sure about you Clarke."  
"Good," Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa to dance with the other couples.  
Octavia was talking with Lincoln when she spotted them, "well I'll be damned."  
"What?" He turned around to see what she was looking at. Seeing the Commander dancing with Clarke he smiled and looked back at Octavia. "Guess you better start getting ready for next years harvest festival."  
"Me, why?" Octavia asked.  
"Well Heda's union ceremony will be an extravagant one," Lincoln said.  
"Yeah so what does that have to do with me," she questioned his reasoning.  
"You're the only person who knows both the Sky People's and our marriage practices. Well the only person that Heda will trust enough plan it." Lincoln smiled at her laughing a little at the look that falls over Octavia's face.  
"It's going to be a long year for me isn't it?" Octavia says looking once again at Clarke and Lexa. They looked so happy dancing together.  
Lincoln looked at the couple as well then back to Octavia, "It sure is."


	2. Abby

"I do not understand what the point of this is," Lexa said looking at Octavia confused.  
"It's an old tradition, you don't have to do it. A lot of people don't bother anymore." Octavia shrugged her shoulders. This had happened every time she and Lexa were alone lately. Lexa wanted to know everything that Octavia did about the marriage traditions of the people from the Arc. When she had agreed to go hunting with Lexa and some of the other warriors she hadn't thought she and Lexa would be alone long enough for these questions to come up. Here they were however sitting in a cave, separated from the group because of a thunder-storm.  
"I do not want to forsake any of Clarke's traditions. She is a leader among the Sky People it would be disrespectful to not adhere to as many as possible." Lexa explained looking out at the storm. There was a loud pop from the fire they had built that drew her attention back toward Octavia. Lexa sighed and asked, "I still am confused by this practice. Clarke is her own person, no one owns her. Why would I ask Abby for permission to unite with Clarke?"  
Octavia groaned, she was clearly frustrated with Lexa. "Heda, you don't have to ask permission to marry Clarke. You asked about traditions and I told you one. I highly doubt Clarke cares about most of them anyway, if she cares about any of them at all she'd let you know."  
Lexa nods at this and resumes looking at the storm outside the cave.

Clarke came home from tending to a girl who had broken her arm climbing a tree to see Lexa pacing. Clarke smiled at seeing her, "You're late." She approached Lexa and immediately wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Pulling back she added, "everyone but you and Octavia came back yesterday. What were you two doing out there? I asked Indra but she just glared at me."  
Lexa said nothing but pulled Clarke closer to her and bury her face in her hair. She nuzzled Clarke's neck and heard a moan come from her mouth. "I missed you," Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear.  
"I missed you too," Clarke said pulling back so she could kiss Lexa again. "Next time don't leave for so long."  
Lexa smiled a little and responded, "it was a two-day hunting trip." She kissed Clarke again this time dragging her back toward the bed.  
"You were gone for an extra day," Clarke said and pushed Lexa back so that she was now sitting on the bed.  
"Hmm," Lexa pull Clarke forward until she climb up and straddled her. "It doesn't matter now." She pulled Clarke to her again, deepening the kiss the moment their lips touched. Clarke had to admit that the moment Lexa started kissing her like that she had forgotten what they had been talking about. Or rather what she had asked about. Lexa's hands tangled themselves in Clarke's hair pulling them down together as she laid back on the bed. Clarke wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but by the time she had regained enough sense to think clearly they were half-clothed. She was now lying on top of Lexa who was combing her fingers through her hair as they kissed lazily.  
"Next time I'm going with you," Clarke sighed as she rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I don't like you being away."  
Lexa stopped her movements using one hand she raise Clarke's chin so that she was looking at her, "Next time you will come with me then." Lexa kissed Clarke sweetly on her forehead then kissed her gently on her nose and finally her lips.  
After a minute or two Clarke asked, "So what were you and Octavia doing that took an extra day?"  
Lexa stiffened beneath her, "I don't really want to talk about it. It doesn't really matter."  
Clarke used her arms to prop herself up so that she could look at Lexa. "What is it Lexa?" She asked.  
Lexa smiled bringing a hand up to brush away some hair that had fallen in front of Clarke's face. "Nothing Clarke, it's nothing. Lay back down." Lexa tried to urge Clarke to lay back down but Clarke moved further away and instead of laying down moved into a sitting position.  
"Lexa tell me why you were gone an extra day," Clarke demanded.  
Lexa sighed and moved to sit up herself, "I really don't want to talk about it."  
"It's upsetting you. I can tell it's upsetting you, please talk to me." Clarke asked her.  
"Fine, I will tell you but talking about it will help no one," Lexa relented. "The reason I was gone an extra day is because I went to see Abby."  
Clarke had not been expecting that, she doesn't respond for a moment. "My Mother?" She asks, she doesn't really need an answer she was just caught off guard. "Why?"  
"I, well I have asked Octavia about the Sky People's traditions when it comes to a union." Lexa started.  
"Okay"  
"She may have mentioned that it is a custom among your people to ask permission from their intended's parents before the union." Lexa doesn't look Clarke in the eyes as she says this instead focusing on the furs that cover the bed.  
Clarke just stares at her, her mouth hanging open just a little in shock. "Let me get this straight, you went to my mother and asked permission to marry me?"  
"Yes," Lexa says and quickly moves off the bed. She was up and across the room before Clarke could react.  
"Did Octavia bother to explain that usually the one who proposes is the one who asks permission?" Clarke asked Lexa moving so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"She said something like that but as my parents are not in my life and Abby is such an important part of yours I thought," Lexa stops she doesn't remember anymore what she thought. She wanted Clarke to feel at home with this union as possible, she wants it to be perfect for her.  
Clarke smiles and moves toward Lexa grabbing her by the hand stopping the nervous pacing that she had done. "You are adorable and sweet and entirely too cute for someone who commands an army."  
Lexa stops and looks at Clarke, "I am none of those things."  
Clarke pulls her in so they are standing close enough that their noses touch, "you are. I won't tell anyone though, I like that it's only for me."  
Lexa sighs closing the small space between them to kiss Clarke. "That's good because my army doesn't need to know the person I am when I'm with you."  
"They can have their Heda, with me you can be whoever you want." Clarke leans forward resting their foreheads against each other. They stand there like that for a while before she pulls back and looks at Lexa curiously, "what did my mother say when you asked her?"

Clarke bursts into the Arc's clinic and seeing her mother walks over to her. "Clarke I wasn't expecting you," Abby says smiling delighted to see her daughter.  
"You said NO!" Clarke shouted out her mother.  
Abby rose from her seated position and moves away from the patient she had treated. "This isn't the place for this Clarke."  
"I don't care," Clarke said. "You said no to Lexa, why?"  
Abby sighed and pulled Clarke into the hallway outside of the clinic. "Clarke you know I never wanted you to move there, frankly I really didn't have a choice the day you told me about it. I certainly wasn't going to drag you out of there after you proclaimed your love for her." Abby said calmly.  
"Yeah so you know I love Lexa where did you think this was going to go," Clarke asked.  
"Honestly," Abby started. "I thought it was just a fling. You're a teenager, I thought you'd get over it."  
"You'd thought I'd," Clarke stopped. "Is this because Lexa's a woman?"  
"What no, no Clarke it's not about that. If you were dating anyone else," Abby stopped as soon as she said it knowing that it was the wrong thing to say.  
"So if I wanted to marry anyone else it would be okay?" Clarke's voice raises again and her mom tries to touch her to calm her but Clarke moves back.  
Abby sighs, "okay yes if you were with Bellamy or Raven or Octavia or anyone else I'd be fine with it."  
Clarke gapes at her mother not believing the words she is saying, "You just don't like Lexa."  
"How can I after Finn, after TonDC?" Abby asked.  
"You know she had no choice with Finn, not after what he did. And TonDC was not just her that was me too, you can't just blame her." Clarke said, "You can't blame Lexa for everything. We all had to make horrible choices, it was a war."  
"Clarke I don't know what you want me to say here," Abby sighs.  
"I don't know what I was expecting either," Clarke is upset with her mother. Her eyes are watery but she refused to cry. "You know Lexa came here because she was trying to respect our traditions. She is trying to learn everything she can about our wedding practices so that she can do everyone of them she can." Clarke smiles and laughs a bit through the tears, "I'm pretty sure that she is driving Octavia insane with all her questions." Pausing she wipes the tears that had fallen away with the back of her hand. "She came here because she loves me and is trying damn hard for everything to be perfect." Clarke stops and starts walking away before she turns back to look at her mother. "For the record though, I asked her to marry me."

Clarke came back home late after her discussion with her mother. She found Lexa sitting in their bed waiting up for her. "Where were you I was worried?" Lexa asked.  
"I told you I was going to see my mom," Clarke said walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
"You did but you've been gone most of the day and it's late now." Lexa said moving across the bed to sit behind Clarke.  
Clarke sighed and touched Lexa's hands that were now encircling her. "After I talked to my mom I was... I need to blow off a little steam so Octavia took me out. We went hunting and sparred a little."  
Lexa pulled back a little and used one of her hands to remove something from Clarke's hair. "Is that why there are leaves in your hair?" She took another leaf out of Clarke's hair and showed it to Clarke. Clarke looked at the leaf and just started laughing. Then the laughing turned to tears.  
"I'm sorry," Clarke whispered to Lexa.  
"Clarke look at me," Lexa said moving back so that Clarke could turn and face her. "What's the matter?" Clarke leaned forward and buried her face in Lexa's neck, holding tightly to her. Lexa pulled Clarke tightly to her as well, hand in Clarke's hair Lexa hushed her.  
"I'm sorry about my mother," Clarke finally said. Lexa pulls back a little as does Clarke so that they can see each other.  
"Your mother has never liked me and probably never will," Lexa says. "I have come to terms with that. Can you?"  
Clarke doesn't even pause, "Lexa I don't care about what my mother thinks. I love you, she will either realize that nothing will ever change that or she can just stay way from us."  
Lexa nods and kisses Clarke once more, "good."  
They lay on their bed that night curled together after having made love. Both are drifting to sleep when Clarke whispers, "Lexa."  
"Hmm."  
"My Mom may not like you but I think my Dad would have loved you," Clarke says.  
"Go to sleep Clarke," Lexa says. She's smiling, she has heard much about Clarke's father from her and knowing that he would have liked her, would have approved of her, it means a lot.


	3. Headdresses

"Let me see it Clarke," Lexa says. Clarke has been on the other side of their home for a while now trying on the headdress that Octavia had brought over.

"No," Clarke refused. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Lexa sighed, "you're the one who said it was a good idea. It's a compromise, you said. It's just like wearing a veil you said."

"Well I was wrong okay, I've changed my mind." Clarke yells at her.

"Fine, you can always agree to let me take your mother on the hunt with the other intertwining families." Lexa smiled at the thought of this.

"Lexa," Clarke warned. Abby still hadn't come around to the idea of her and Lexa getting married but was trying for 'Clarke's sake' as she put it.

"Then just let me see," Lexa insisted.

Clarke sighed, "Fine." She stepped out from where she was hiding. It was actually a pretty simple headdress. Beaded beautifully and woven into Clarke's hair.

"Clarke it's beautiful. You look beautiful." Lexa said walking over and taking Clarke into her arms.

"I know, I thought so too." Clarke smiles, "it took over a hour to get it on right."

Taking Clarke's face in her hands Lexa pulled her in for a kiss. "Then what's the problem?"

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa again. She wrapped her arms around her pulling her in closer. As the kiss deepen Lexa's hands made their journey to weave themselves into Clarke's hair, like they always did. After about a minute Clarke felt Lexa frown into the kiss when she realized her fingers couldn't get past the intricacies of the headdress in order to properly make their way into Clarke's hair. Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke, "this took you a hour to put on."

"Yes," Clarke confirmed.

"I can't just pull it off can I?" Lexa asked.

"Nope."

Lexa lowered her head into the crook of Clarke's neck and growled. "You'd have to wear it the entire festival anyway wouldn't you?"

"It's your tradition, Lexa not mine." Clarke said and she felt Lexa begin moving her face against her neck.

"Ugh this is ridiculous," Lexa said lifting up her head and she begins gently removing the headdress from Clarke's hair. "This stupid thing blocks all of your hair, none of it's even on your neck." Lexa stops what she's doing and looks at Clarke, "how am I supposed to kiss you properly with this thing on you?"

Clarke smiles and starts to laugh. Lexa lets Clarke laugh as she resumes removing the headdress from her hair. Once she is done she throws the now offensive object onto the bed, and nudges Clarke lightly. "That's why you didn't want to wear it, isn't it?"

Clarke just smiles back at Lexa, "you'll never know. You made it pretty clear that it wasn't happening anyway."

Lexa looks at the headdress that she had thrown on the bed and then she leans into kiss Clarke. Immediately she threads her fingers through Clarke's hair and Clarke smirks slightly into the kiss. She pulls back slightly and whispers, "better?"

Lexa doesn't say anything back instead she pulls Clarke over to the bed with her to continue their kissing.

…

Octavia is sitting with the other seconds going over the hunting schedule for the week. One of the other seconds gestured for her to look up and she did. It was a good thing she did too, she was just in time to catch the headdress that had come flying at her head. "So Clarke's not wearing a headdress then," Octavia said Lexa now standing over her.

"Oh she'll be wearing a headdress, you will be finding one that is not such a pain in my ass." She tells her and starts to walk away. She turns back saying, "it better look at least as nice as that one though."

Once Lexa was gone, Octavia threw the headdress on the ground and groaned in frustration. The other seconds laughed, one spoke "Having fun yet Sky girl?"

"I'm in hell, you all killed me. This is hell. Please let this be hell and not my life." Octavia groaned again.

"You're not dead yet Sky girl but who knows by the end of this, you might be."


	4. Braids

Sitting on the bed in between Lexa's legs Clarke is reading her book while Lexa goes over old maps. "Lexa," Clarke said. They had been sitting on the bed like this for most of the day not speaking just being there with each other.

"Hmm," Lexa said in response not really looking away from her work but laying her head down on Clarke's shoulder.

"Is there something I should be doing?" Clarke asked. Lexa didn't respond and Clarke turned around in her arms to look at her. "Lexa," she said her name more forcefully this time.

This time Lexa looked up, seeing Clarke's face she smiled. "Yes Clarke," Lexa said moving the maps away from herself.

"Is there something I need to be doing?" Clarke asked again and at Lexa's blank look added. "You know for the union ceremony, I feel like I should be doing something."

Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke so that she was back leaning against her. "You don't need to do anything Clarke, we do not have many rituals leading up to the ceremony." Lexa says as she nuzzles Clarke's neck and slowly begins kissing it.

"I just I think I should do something to show that this isn't one sided." Clarke said pulling away, "I feel sometimes like I haven't proven to the Tree People that I am staying. That I don't want you to compromise yourself for me, that I am willing to take your traditions on as my own just as you have been doing for me."

"Who has made you feel this way? I will have them killed." Lexa says seriously moving to pull Clarke back to her. Clarke however pulls farther away and turns to face Lexa.

"No I don't want you to kill anyone, I want you to give me something to do that will help me feel like part of your people." Clarke says her hand coming up to caress Lexa's arm.

Lexa thinks for a moment, then scoots closer to Clarke. "Okay," she whispers before moving off the bed to stand. She extends a hand to Clarke, "come outside with me."

Clarke eyes Lexa suspiciously for a moment before taking her hand, "alright but why?"

"You want to be seen as accepting my peoples traditions, you can't do that if we stay in here all day." Lexa said pulling Clarke along as she left the tent.

"You still haven't explained what I'm supposed to do though." Clarke said following after Lexa. Lexa pulled Clarke through most of the village before they reached a tree on the edge. "You going to explain what we're doing here?"

Lexa stopped and turned to Clarke taking both of her hands in hers, "stay here." Lexa said then dropped her hands and disappeared.

Clarke stood there dumbfounded for a moment before looking around, quite a few of the children had followed them to see what they were doing. Adults as well, though she suspected there were probably more of them than she could see. Lexa was gone for a few minutes before Clarke started to get anxious shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Lexa came up behind her hold an arm full of flowers, "Clarke."

Clarke spun around quickly and she was greeted by Lexa smiling. "Where'd you go?" Clarke asked.

"I had to get the flowers," Lexa answered before turning to place the flowers beneath the tree.

"And the flowers are for?" Clarke asks waiting for her to continue.

"Kneel," Lexa says as she kneels in front of the tree and Clarke follows her lead. "This is the mother tree, it is customary for couples such as ourselves to come to here to ask the gods to bless our union. The flowers are an offering for the goddess, each couple chooses their own offering. Flowers seemed fitting for us because they need the sun to survive just as we need each other."

Clarke smiles at that, "I want to kiss you right now."

Lexa looks over at Clarke, "you will have to wait. You can't kiss me in front of the mother tree until after the union ceremony, when we return to thank the gods."

"You know half the village is watching us right now?" Clarke asked as she watch Lexa stand and offer her a hand to help her up. She waved her off and stood up on her own.

"That is what you wanted is it not? Otherwise I wouldn't have dragged you through half the village when we came here." Lexa said smiling. "There is one more thing I need you to do for me."

"Sure Lexa what? You know I want participate in your traditions." Clarke said stepping closer to Lexa.

"Okay," Lexa said and they moved a little farther from the tree. "I need you to sit facing me." Lexa and Clarke both sat on the ground facing each other.

"Okay now what?" Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled bringing her hand up to caress Clarke's face and run her fingers through her hair. "You need to undo one of my braids."

Clarke doesn't respond for a moment instead she just continues to stare at Lexa. "Lexa is that, you're sure that is okay?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nods, "one of the smaller ones towards the front of my head. They will be the easiest to get undone."

"Okay," Clarke whispers as she brings her hands up slowly. She gently grabs one of the braids in the front of Lexa's head and slowly untied and undoes it. As she finishes she continues to play with the edges of Lexa's hair. "So what does this ritual show."

Lexa smiles at Clarke as she slowly begins braiding a small portion of Clarke's blonde hair. "This is shows me giving a part of myself over to you. You undoing my braid and my putting a braid in your hair after shows part of me becoming part of you."

"Lexa that's possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say." Clarke smiles, "and right now the urge to kiss you is becoming very overwhelming."

Lexa finishes the braid and takes the tie that Clarke had removed from her hair and uses it to tie off the braid she had placed in Clarke's. "Later," Lexa told her as she rose to her feet once more pulling Clarke up after her. She leaned in to press their foreheads together. "I will always be a part of you now Clarke. Now matter where I am, or what I am doing, I will always with you now."

Clarke smiles pulling back just a little and Lexa can see the tears shining in her eyes. "I take back what I said earlier, that has got to be the most beautiful thing you have ever said."


	5. Heart & Art

Clarke lay sprawled out across the bed that she and Lexa shared, Lexa had been gone for a few hours training with her men. Clarke laid on her stomach as she drew on an old scrap of paper. She was using some of the coal that Lexa used on her maps, she hadn't drawn in a while and she found little else to use for sketching. She drew Lexa from memory as she had done many times before, this one was of Lexa the first time they met. She was sitting on her throne playing with that knife, Clarke had been mesmerized by Lexa since that very moment. She remembers being so entranced that she had to fight to make herself speak. She was so lost in thought while she remembered their first meeting that she did not hear Lexa as she entered the tent. Only when Lexa sat down next to her and leaned over her shoulder to see want Clarke was doing did Clarke finally come out of her trance. On reflex she moved to hide the drawing that she had done. It had been so long since she had the time to sit down and just sketch whatever was on her mind.

"What are you doing?" Lexa inquired as she started to remove her boots.

"I…uh," Clarke stuttered a bit not knowing what to say. Lexa glanced at the drawing that Clarke was now covering with her hands. Lexa was able to grab the sketch before Clarke could react to stop her from seeing it.

"Wow," Lexa said as she looked at the drawing of herself. In fact she was a little taken aback at how the image captured so much of Clarke's emotions. "I knew, I mean I heard that you had a talent for art but…wow."

"It's not my best, I actually haven't had the urge to just sketch for sometime. Plus it's not like I have much to work with when it comes to supplies." Clarke started to ramble before Lexa cut her off with a short kiss.

Pulling back Lexa whispered, "It's beautiful. Though I think you have drawn me with a bit to much composure than I had that day."

"What?" Clarke asked confused.

"Well I mean I look like I have all the confidence in the world in this picture. I look so regal, but I was a nervous wreck from the moment you stepped into our meeting that first day." Lexa smiled remembering that day they first met each other. "You had so much passion and determination when you came storming in, I was completely taken with you even then."

Clarke took a step back from Lexa and appraised her face for any sign of deceit but found none. She let out of a small chuckle and immediately saw Lexa's face fall. Clarke smiled brightly and said, "Lexa I was a complete wreck that day. When I walked in and saw you sitting on that throne, I had to actually force myself to speak because I was so taken with you."

Lexa smirked then reached out to pull Clarke closer to her. "Oh yeah?"

"I think I knew then that I would never be able to resist you for long. I thought I was going to make such a fool out of myself then, I am still surprised that I didn't trip over myself while walking out." Clarke beamed at Lexa.

"We are quite the pair, it's a wonder that before we came together one of us didn't fall flat on our faces in front of the other." Lexa said leaning her head down and resting it in the crook of Clarke's shoulder.

"Yeah well there is still time for that, I am such a mess around you sometimes that I still wonder how I haven't messed this up yet."

"Clarke, there is nothing you could ever do that would stop my love for you." Lexa smiled her face still in the crook of Clarke's neck as she inhaled in Clarke's personal scent.

"Lexa," Clarke sighed biting back a moan as Lexa kissed her neck softly. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that we were less than this, and in those moments that I do I know that I wouldn't change a thing because not having this seems impossible to me now."

Lexa started to kiss further up Clarke's neck until she reached Clarke's face and she pressed a soft kiss on Clarke's lips before pulling back slightly. "I guess it's a good thing that we are getting married then, our souls will be joined for eternity and you can be sure that my soul will always seek out yours in all life's after this one."

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa again this time deeply, when she pulled back she heard Lexa whimpered softly at the loss of contact. "That sounds perfect, but let's both try to stay together for as long as possible in this life time before we worry about the next."

Lexa pulled Clarke in for another deep kiss, the pair were not seen until much later that evening.

The next morning Clarke woke up only once the sun had already risen in the sky. Lexa was not next to her, which wasn't odd these days as Lexa was busy a lot these days. Clarke rolled over turning to Lexa's spot on the bed only then did she feel something under her. Sitting up Clarke saw several coal pencils and a book tied together with a string of leather. She unraveled the book and found it was filled with blank scraps of paper, all of it was blank, so much space for her to draw. Then one of the pages fell out of the book, only this one had writing one it. Clarke immediately recognized Lexa's hand writing. Reading the note Clarke smiled and felt small tears form in her eyes.

_My Love, _

_I could have never foresaw that someone as wonderful as you would come and turn my life upside down. I am so glad that you did. Octavia informed me on our last hunt that none of you have ever seen the ocean, also that it was something you longed to see. After we are married, I will take you there and you can capture it's beauty with your art. I will hang it in our home to remind me always of the gift that you have given me, your love. Until then use these items to capture all the beauty only you could find in this world. _

_Yours,_

_Lexa_


End file.
